


I ladybug was wrong

by poppypetts



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Identity Reveal, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8548441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppypetts/pseuds/poppypetts
Summary: ladybug tell chat the truth.that she don't like him , then when Adrien turns up at her door she realises what she's just done .





	1. im sorry

**Author's Note:**

> warning I have dyslexia   
> so I not perfect at writing , hope you can still in joy this story.

" I'm so sorry chat but I can't like you in that way  , I can't go on any more knowing I'm leading you on " tears spilled down her cheeks blue eyes not meeting his.  

Adrien felt as if someone had take everything from him, an icy feeling spread through him in that moment it felt herd to breath.

fresh tears fell from his eyes his ears fell and his tail dropped lifeless along the metal beam of the Eiffel tower .

" I understand my ..um .. ladybug " his voice cracking in the middle.

marinette felt her heart break for the boy even now she ~~loved~~ _Adrien_  , she will always love chat even if she has to deny it. she's only lying to keep him safe .

she had been torn for a year now it need to stop before they got hart , even more now with the new akuma around.

"I sorry chat but it's safe this way , you know that " slowly she stud up her eyes not leavening the distort young blonde boy beside her .

" I know ladybug " she offed a hand one on which he tuck on shacking legs he stud .

green eyes meet blue , she could see how much he was bracing by the look of hope shattered in his eyes .

she pulled him in for one lasted hug before they parted ways for  that night .

he was shock by the sudden pull but he held her as she held him , a small amount of sunshine leaked in to him making feel a little less broken

she cared but she didn't wont him hart as much as he hatred her getting hart .

when they let go he smiled it was small but if was there .

" goodnight chat noir " she was happy to see there was still sunshine in there . one when it safe she'll tell him the truth but it was good for now to know it wont hart him for now .

" goodnight ladybug " it sound bitter and weak but they both knew it could be worse.

ladybug watch as chat noir disappear in to a ally before heading home ,

but she couldn't stop thinking of how she broke her kitties heart she hoped one day she could fix it again.

soon marinette was in her bedroom talking to tiki about what just happened.

Adrien ran but stopped at the site of seeing his home ,not that it ever is .

there was cold and loneliness waiting for him .

he began thinking of places to go ,some were warm ,loving and people who cared with no questions .

 

nino nope he was getting as noise as alya so he off the listed ,

alya to she's to close to the ladybolg not to mention she would put a blood honed to shame when finding what she wants.

Chloe nope she would most likely make it worse.

marinette she don't make people tell when they don't need to she just care for then and makes them  feel better .

carefully he detrasformed and started walking to the small bakery full of love at the end of the street .

not a word from plagg as he zipped in to his chosen's coat  slightly nursling him to show him he's there.

( poor kid going to need therapy when this is over or maybe his lady will be all he need )

little did they know this is going to be there seconded meeting today .

               

   


	2. so know we're here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we all know what happens next   
> the revel is hopefully going to be chapter 3   
>  Adrien and marinette find safe arms to hold them .  
> what's better then there partner .

so know he is slowly walking down the cold street as the first of many rain drops feel . his mood suited the weather as more rain began to fall but he was not far from marinette .as he got close to the door Adrien could already feel the warmth coming from the bakery .

meanwhile in marinette's room ,

" oh my cookies tiki I can't believe I did that , I .. that . that was cold of me." the girl had been in panic for the lasted 20 minutes and tiki was about to slap her  .

" mari , honey stop , I have had it he's strong marinette he will be fine"

" your right im over reacting " breath in , breath out .

 

**knock. Knock**

slowly he walk through the door , he was sure he was a site to be hold , tear tracks a full fake smile he sure he a cat could tell it was fake .

" hello miss -"

" it's Sabine honey " 

" okay Sabine is marinette home "  she could see that something was bothering the child but she new not to push him .

" yes see's up stairs , go on up " she smiled a small smile before letting him go .

" thank you " 

 

**knock .knock**

that's when she  opened to see green eyes looking at her , one small heart attack later .

" Adrien " see was shocked but the she sore the tears that refused to fall in his eyes . " come on " she slightly nod to her long pink char .

she held her hand out for him and he reached out and grab her hand .

" hi mari " he sniffled at the end . in one smooth motion she pulled him up and  in to a bone crushing hug .

( everything was forgotten the moment they were in each overs arms , they didn't know why but if felt safe and loved in that moment  )

 he hide his head in the crock of her neck . taking long and steady  breaths before pulling away .

still holding his hand she pulled him to the chair before taking a seat together .

" what to what a stupid  movie" she said

"I would like that , thank you "

" I think I know the perfect one , wait here " getting up she disappear down stairs , and was back again .

marinette placed the cd in .

the arrester cats  opening credits started to play.

" that one of my top ten movies" , " really It always makes me feel better "

with that she sat next to him , and pull a black and green blanket out from under the chair pulling it over them both .

with the emotional day they both had they both feel a sleep holding each over close . as tiki and plagg fell a sleep knowing that soon everything was going to be better soon .

 

           

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

    


	3. that wake up call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> all im saying is plagggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg

The sun shone bright though the skylight window.

 

"Mhh," Marinette grumbled. She was never a morning person . . . so why did she want to wake up so badly? And what was tickling her nose?

 

Slowly, her blue eyes opened — only to meet blond hair. (Had she and Chat fallen a sleep on a roof again? No . . . he must hate her for what she pulled . . . then who was it?) She sat up slowly so as to not wake the blond asleep on her shoulder.

 

One second passed, Marinette not realizing a thing. . .

 

Two. . .

 

Three. . .

 

"Adrien?! Oh my God," she yelped. She nearly dropped the both of them when she realized the position they were in. He lay on top of her, their legs tangled and an arm wrapped safely around her, striking an uncanny resemblance to a position she and Chat ended up in quite often.

 

Oh, why did she mess that up again (the irony!). 

 

"Ma . . . Mari, " Adrien said, voice slurred, eyes still not open, but his face looking up to her.

 

"Hi, Adrien," she whispered. 

 

Suddenly as if it had just clicked, his eye flitted open to lock on to hers.

 

"M-morning!" he said, moving to sit next to her then suddenly spotting something and jumping up. He quickly walked over to what he spotted.

 

"Adrien, are you okay?" Wow, Marinette thought, no stutter.

 

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just spotted my phone," he said. As a matter of a fact it was Plagg — but he wasn't about to say that.

 

Adrien had lied. She knew he lied because there was an evil-looking kwami floating just above his head. Her eyes went big, the blue being over flowed by white. Faster than possible he looked up, only to see Plagg.

 

"Y-y-y-you . . . you . . . you! Oh, no no no no NO." Panic ran through Marinette. Adrien is Chat Noir and she just destroyed him, only to put him back together.

 

She was wrong. She was wrong. She was wrong!

 

"Mari, I can explain! Just . . . don't tell anyone," Adrien said before looking down. He was about to start explaining when Mari cut in. "I —"

 

"I was wrong. I was wrong." Suddenly a smile spread across her face. Tears fell, not of sadness but more of stupidity than anything.

 

"What, why were you wrong?" he replied, looking up.

 

"I said we can't love each other, that we cant know each other's names, when we can — oh God I was wrong."

 

Adrien's eyes flew wide. What, what, wait! Marinette had never said that, only La . . . oh.

 

"M-My Lady . . . " 

 

He didn't know what he wanted to do. Should he cry? Hug her? Slap her? Kiss her —?

 

Looks like he didn't have to choose. With a blazing look in her eyes, she walked up to him and hugged him for everything he was worth . . . and he hugged her straight back, as she kept muttering, "Wrong, wrong," into his chest.

 

Slowly she looked up, green met blue, and they both leaned in. 

 

Just before her lips he whispered, "You stole my idea and my heart."

 

"Same here," she laughed.

 

They met in the middle, passion and fire works exploding as they fell in love all over again.

 

And again.


End file.
